Negima Again
by R.O.K. Marine
Summary: Negi dies in a accident saving his students. One Month Later their's a new kid on the block teaching class 3A. Update: CHAPTER 8 ENJOY!
1. The New Kid on the Block

Negima Again

This story starts off 1 month after the festival. Negi died in an act trying to save his students. Now a new magi comes to the playing field.

A/N: yea I know the grammar is bad so just deal with it

'This is just great I'm crowded in a Subway train filled with girls.' I thought to myself. The doors opened. 'Finally' I thought. Then the girls started to stampede the school. Luckily I got out of the way. I sighed got my hoverboard and boarded to the School. My first day as a teacher here and I almost got trampled by girls. I got to Mahora Academy just in time. I went to the Dean's office. Too my supprise i found a old guy. "I've been expecting you Andrew" "Hello nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand. "Sit down and give me your resume. I did what I was told. He read my resume out loud.

"Okay you were born on May 18, 1989. It's 2002 so your about 13 years right?." "yeah" "Okay it says that your mom was a ninja from Japan, your dad was a marine from South Korea. You went ninja training when you were 5 years of age! Thats impressive. You also went through military training at 7 years of age with your father. Then you went to the Seoul Magic University at 8. Then graduated at the top of your class. Your degree was in electronics. Then you have been appointed here for further training as a teacher." "Yes sir you are correct." "You know their was another person like you named Negi Springfield ever herd of him?" "No Sir" "I thought so he came here at the age of ten teaching English. But then a incident started and he died in a tragic accident saving his students." "Oh I see." "Since then the class has never been the same. Oh yeah here you go and I recommend transforming to a 21 year version of you. The girls might get emotional about another kid teacher." He gave me the class roster. And then the dean left the office. I looked at the cover and it looked like I was going to teach class A-3. I opened the roster and all over was scribblings of black ink. Like 'She's Cute' 'Got a Powerful kick' ect.

'DING DONG DING DONG!' "shoot the bell" I stuck out my two fingers and transformed into a older version of me and went to class. I opened the door. I found about 31 girls eyeing me as I walked in. I stood on the platform and then every on stood up and bowed. "Thank you" I said and then the girls went back to there seats. " Hello everyone my name is Andrew Chung, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher and history teacher. Nice to meet you all. Now lets start with attendance.

Sayo Aisaka

Here

Yuna Akashi

Here

Kazumi Asakura

Here

Yue Ayase

Here

Ako Izumi

Here

Akira Okochi

Here

Misa Kakizaki

Here

Asuna Kagurazaka

Here

Misora Kasuga

Here

Chachamaru Karakuri

Here

Madoka Kugimiya

Here

Ku Fei

Here

Konoka Konoe

Here

Haruna Saotome

Here

Setsuna Sakurazaki

Here

Makie Sasaki

Here

Sakurako Shiina

Here

Mana Tatsumiya

Here

Chao Lingshen

After I said that name everybody's eyes opened wide as the moon. Then tears started coming out of their eyes. 'Don't tell me this is Negi's old class.' Then I said " I can tell you girls all you girls so lets skip attendance. There won't be any class today since I know you guys love Negi-sensei so much. So I gonna stay out of your way. You can use this period for homework crying ect. And I think I'm gonna a get the school consoler in here as well." when I was going to the door the Sensei you coming back?" "Yeah see you girls later."

I then opened the door got the consoler in my class and went to the firing ranges. 'Lucky' I thought. I then pulled my sleeve up and looked at a white boxed shaped thing with buttons and a mike. I pressed a button said M16 with regular bullets. Then out of nowhere a white flash then a M16 was in my hands. This was a something I made when I was in the University fusing magic and electronics together. It also gives you ammo but it dosen't do the flash and it replenishes in the ammo case. I loaded it up and started firing. Then the consoler came to me. "Hows the firing?" She asked. "Pretty good" I stopped firing, "SO you found out whats the problem?" "Yes the name you called out Chao Lingshen, well she was the cause of Negi-Sensei's death." "Oh I see, do you have any of the two belongings?" "Yeah we Negi-sensei's stuff up in storage why?" "Oh I'm just asking. Well got to put this back and go back and teach a class. I sighed and went back."

I opened the door two my classroom and had a smile. "So feel better class?" I got no reply and I decided too start Japanese history. 40 minutes later the bell rang and I went out of the classroom. I went out of school and went back to my 12 year old form. "THANK GOD thats over!" I grabbed my hoverboard and boarded over the place since I had no classes this period. Later the bell rang I changed back, and I went back to my other classes. Lunch was normal nothing much. Then school was over. I went to the teacher's bathroom and went to my 12 year old self. Got on the board and boarded to the dorm.

Meanwhile the 3-A class was walking back to the dorm. "Hey what did you think of Andy-sensei everyone?" Said a tired Yuna. "I dunno I think he is pretty handsome." said Misora. "Yeah I like his athletic figure. I wonder if he does any martial arts?" said Ku "I kind of like his black long messy hair." said Yuna. "Well he sure is a Hottie ain't he?" Asuna said sarcastically. Then everbody looked at Asuna and said "OH! You have another crush!" "No! I don't!" yelled the Girl tring to plead her case. "Don't worry we all like him too." said Makie. "I don't LIKE HIM!" She screamed. At that moment 12 Yr old Andy boarded next to her as she yelled. He was so surprised at the yell that he lost balance and fell off the board getting a few bumps and scratches along the way. Then all the girls went around him. "Is he dead?" one asked. "It doesn't take that to kill me." Andy replied. The girls was shocked to see him well. Then to find at his surprise most of his home room class had heart eyes and looking at him with all smiles. "AHH KAWAI!" A/N: Kawai is cute in Japanese. I used it because I couldn't find a better word. Then the girls start to run to him and hug him and rubbing their cheeks against his face.

'Aw man I got to get out of this mess' He thought as the girls were grabbing on to me. 'Magic? No to risky. Tae Kown Do? No girls could get hurt. Wait? No asking questions. Wait I know. Then he started to chant something softly. Then all of time froze. He tried to get out but then he noticed a girl was not frozen she was staring right at him. 'Oh crud' Andy thought, and he unfroze time grabbed his board and boarded off at high-speed. The girls chased after me after they saw he was gone. "The kid is a magic user!" Asuna yelled as they chaced him. "Great they found out." He said. He put up his two fingers on both hands made a T and said, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Then out of nowhere 32 clones popped up and started splitting up. "He's a Ninja too!" said Kaede. "Hey try to match the 32 people!" yelled Asuna trying to run up to Andy. "Sorry the max I can do is 12!" "It will have to do!" Then out of nowhere 12 Kaede's split. Then everybody else did the same thing.

Then minutes later the real Kaede met up with one of the Andys at the train station. He was inches from the door when he gets tackled by her. "Ow!" said Andy rubbing his head "Sorry" then Kaede picked him up and grabbed and and dragged him. "Were are you taking me?" said Andy in a frighten matter. Kaede didn't answer she just kept dragging him until they reached the front of the train station. "Finally we got you cutie " one said. "I'm sorry for your wasted efforts." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Damn he's pretty smart for a little guy." said one of the girls.

Meanwhile the real Andy was hiding 100 yards from the station. He then transformed into the 21 year old version of himself. Then he undid the jutsu then made his way to the train station. On the way he met his home room class. "Hey sensei! Did you see a 13 year old kid anywhere?" asked Ku. "Nope sorry" said Andy. "Well thanks anyway" she said and ran off waving. 'That was close' he thought. Andy made his way in to the empty train and undid the jutsu. He sighed and sat down. The train was ready to leave when he noticed his class coming in. The doors closed and then they were facing him. His own class got him cornered. 'This is going to be a LONG DAY." he said putting his head down.

* * *

Well thats the end what do you think of the storyline? Please Review! I will need at least 5 comments to upload another chapter. Ha Ha. 


	2. Long Day

I decided to be nice and get the chapter out regardless of reviews even though I'd like some.

Anyway we left Andy Traped in a subway by his students. Will he Escape lets find out.

Chapter 2: The Long Day

'Great' thought Andy. "Hey Evangeline! What should we do to the boy? Tie him up to a chair and whip him until he cracks?" Asuna suggested. Andy's eye's went white and wide as a new baseball. To think his own students would do that to him. But he had to take in account that they didn't know he was their teacher or so he thought. "No no no no no no no. I think our teacher would appreciate it at all." Evangeline said with a smile. "TEACHER?" everyone said. Everyone was confused, right before their eye's lay their teacher shocked. "How did you know Evangeline?" "It was really simple, the dean cracks really easily. Well I'm off." She then disappeared with out a trace. 'She could of told us sooner' everyone thought. "Anyway back to Andy-sensei!" Asuna yelled. The doors opened and Andy saw this as an opening. He made a straight shot at the door, but then he was hit in the head by a fan and was knocked out.

When he opened his eyes he was tied up in a chair in a dark room. "Where the hell am I?" Andy was looking round the dark room trying to escape. Then his class showed up with an evil look in their eyes. One of them was carrying a whip. Andy was becoming freaked out. "Where do you come from Sensei!" Asuna said in a demanding tone. "I'm not going to tell you anything." Andy replied in a calm tone. "Nodoka you ready?" "Yes" she replied. Then Asuna turned back to Andy "Let me ask you one more time," but before she could finish Andy replied, "Let me save you the trouble." as soon as the class herd that they went closer to the sensei. "No! You OLD HAG!" After he finshed he started laughing. Asuna then lost it she got her card said Adeat. Then a out of nowhere A BIG GIANT SWORD was in her hands. She was ready to slice him to bits and said, "I am going to make you regret that Sensei!" She then started the motion. Andy was smiling. Then the blade sliced him. But then to pieces of wood went down to the floor. "It's a replacement jutsu!" Kaede yelled and they soon went out of the door.

Andy was then lost in the dorms. Then out of no where Mana Tatsumiya comes out of hiding and puts a Desert Eagle on the side of his head. "Sorry sensei but if you want to live come with me." Andy sighed and knowing that he was caught red handed he followed her with the gun pointed at him all the way. Then he was taken to a room, Mana then put the pistol away walked outside and locked the door. He saw a desk in front of him and 3 chairs. 2 on one side 1 on his side. He sat down waiting then the door opened and Asuna and Nodoka walked in. Andy noticed that Nodoka brought in some kind of book. They both sat down on the other two chairs. Asuna and Andy were both in a stare down until Nodoka broke it up with a fake cough. "Oh yeah sorry, Sensei you can not escape." Asuna said smiling. She continued with, "We have guards at every hallway with tranquillizer guns. And if you manage to get passed them we have the Baka Rangers ready to attack." Andy replied, "Your starting to make the dorm look like a Demilitarized Zone." Asuna started to ask the questions. "Where are you from?"

"Well since I can't escape and not telling the truth will get us no where." Asuna then interrupted Andy and yelled, "Hurry up!" "Okay, I'm from Seoul, full name Andy Jae Choo Chung, Born May 18, 1989. Anything else?" Asuna look at Nodoka, "It checks out."

When Asuna looked back to Andy he was gone and made his way out the door. She grabbed the Walkie talkie and said, "All units we have suspect has left the cage be on look out. Repeat all units suspect has left the cage respond!" "roger over and out!" Then the two ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Andy was hiding in a empty room. He turned on his weapon's system, said XM8 sharpshooter mode with tranquillizer bullets. Then the gun with appeared. He got it put it over his shoulder sticked two fingers up and wispered "Transform" Now he looked like a ROK marine. He got out of the room and the twins found him first. They both yelled FOUND HIM and started shooting him. He got cover from behind the door. 'Got to throw a smoke nate' he thought. He then reached for the smoke grenade, took off the pin and threw it in the twins direction. The smoke then started to fill the hall. He then took the time to make shadow clones of him self and split them up. The real Andy then tried to find to twins. He found them instantly because they were coughing. He shot the gun, the twins got drowsy and fell to sleep.

Meanwhile in Asuna's room the white little ermine got up because of the fighting outside. He couldn't take it anymore so he went to see who was causing all the noise. He opened the door when he saw a Soldier running from tranquillizer fire. The soldier look at the confused ermine and he yelled out "Hey! Whats up! Perverted ermine." the ermine look confused but then the soldier grabbed him and put him on his shoulder. The ermine remembered the smell. "Andy-Aniki?" Kamo asked. "Long time no see Kamo-kun. Hold on tight!" Andy then dove belly first flipped around and shot to tranquillizers at Akashi Yuuna and Shiina Sakurako. "Andy-Aniki! What are you doing!" yelled the confused ermine trying to hold on for dear life. Andy was now going down the stairs and finally reached the doors. He went outside looking at the night sky. He then undid the jutsu. He then went hiding in the bushes. "Hey Kamo-kun can you shut up for a minute?" Andy asked "sure Andy-aniki."

They were waiting for ten minutes until the rest of the girls except the Baka-Rangers where out of the door. Andy then got out of hiding, got his gun and shot every girl with the tranquillizer. They all fell like flies and went to sleep. Andy sighed and felt that the area was too mute. Then the Baka-Rangers show up minus on one Asuna. Andy shot 4 rounds 3 of those missed. Yue was the only one that got hit, she fell to the ground and fell to sleep. "Andy-aniki you better run these girls can kick your but!" Andy started to laugh. "I'm not that weakling that Negi and you knew long time ago." He put down the ermine, his gun and other unnecessary stuff. 3 against 1 seems fair. He put his fists near his fist. "You use tae-kown-dow? Huh this is going to be fun!" Ku said smiling. "Bring it on" 3 girls then charged at the teacher. He disappeared before they could ponce on him. Kaede began to smile 'nice technique putting the Ke energy in your feet making it light and therefore jumping fast and higher then a average human.' she thought to her self. "Kage Bushin No Justsu!" Andy yelled and made 2 clones. One for each girl. The real one stuck with Kaede while the other two split up in different directions. Thus making Ku chasing one and Makie chasing another.

"It's just you and me now Kaede. Let this be a good fight." Andy said, "Like wise!" They started running at each other. Andy and Kaede both got Kunai started throw it at the same time. 'Clink' They both hit each other. Andy landed a punch in the gut while Kaede landed a kick in the ribs. They got some distance from each other. Then the same thing happened over and over again. It they were both hitting their marks. One in the ribs, one in the gut, ECT. It was a deadlock. Andy was getting tired. A gun fight from 25+ girls can really tire out a guy. He wanted to finish it in one move, and it was the same story from Kaede. "Your really good sensei." "You too Kaede lets finsh this." "Okay!" Kaede then got her big Shuriken. Andy processed his Ke into 2 parts. On one hand is Heat, on the other is Cold. He put his hands together and then there was a sky blue soft ball on his right hand. Kaede was shocked 'This is some technique' she thought to her self. 'He processed his Ke energy into 2 parts on heat and on cold thus making wind. Then he pressurized it into a ball shaped tornado this kid is smart.' Before she knew it Andy was running to her with the bule softball shaped tornado yelling. Kaede started to spin her over sized shuriken. But it was to late she got hit by the ball before she can do anything to counter.

But to her suprise it was just a light punch in the gut. Andy was to tired that he couldn't hold his technique. "All this for nothing."Andy said smiling and then fainted. He fell into Kaede's arms. 'What a trooper.' Kaede thought. Ku and Makie came back. Ku came back with bruses and ripped clothing. Makie looked fine. "What happened to you Ku?" Kaede asked. "Fighting with clone, almost won but poof gone. Makie?" "My clone was just running pretty fast too." Makie was panting like a dog. "Well the real one fanted and put up quite a fight to." Everyone started come too the girls who were shot came out side and the girls who were ambushed started to look at their sensei. "Yaaa He's SO CUTE LIKE THAT!" Makie started yelling even though they were attacked. The girls around him except for the old hag and a few others agreed. The sun started to rise. "Its Saturday right?" Yuuna asked. "Yeah." they all replied. "Good its been a Long Day and I need sleep." "We all do." Asuna said. The girls started to go up to their rooms Kaede placed Andy in Asuna's room. Asuna was too tired to argue and went to bed when her head hit the pilow. The girls did the same. As well as Kamo-kun

Please Review!


	3. The Past

Chapter 3: The Past

Please Read and Review.

I wont be able to make chapters as quickly anymore since I'm working on one more story then this one and because of high school

A/N: Yea I know the grammer is bad but I'm gonna get better, don't blame a guy that just got here from another country.

Andy was awaken when the sun lit the room. He took a look around the room. "Good to see you up Andy-aniki!" Andy looked at where the voice came from it was Kamo-kun. "Yo perverted ermine. Where am I? " "Your in Asuna-nee san's room aniki. Kaede carried you up to this room after that ruckus outside." "Oh I see, now where's my stuff?" Andy started to look around, but he couldn't find it anywhere. "Hey aniki! Your stuff is in the cosplayer's room." "Who's the cosplayer?" "Oh yeah thats right you don't know the class personally yet! Its Hasegawa Chisame aniki!" "Okay" Andy started get on his feet, but his body started to ache all over. "Hey aniki you alright?" asked the ermine. "Yeah I'm fine just a couple minutes of stretching and I'm fine." Andy said with a smile. Andy started walking to the door when Asuna walked in. When she saw the tired teacher she instantly remembered yesterday and punched him square in the head. Andy was now on the floor and K.O.ed "Asuna-nee san! Why did you do that for!" yelled the confused ermine. "Hey called me an old hag yesterday." Asuna replied, "I just wanted to repay him for that, he's lucky he gotten away with just a punch." Andy then was up and about. Asuna then gave his stuff back saying she was sorry that his whole class chased him and ECT. They then Laughed about about the whole thing.

"So Andy-Sensei have any plans today?" Asuna asked. "I was thinking about taking a bath to relax in." Andy replied. Before he knew it Asuna grabbed his wrist and start taking him to the door of the women's bath. "Here's the bath you wanted." Asuna said smiling, "But this is the WOMEN'S bath. They wont they get pissed or somthing?" "Almost no girls come in the morning, they mostly take showers in the morning." "Oh I see." Asuna then opened the door and pushed Andy inside. Andy sighed. He took off his clothing, his watch, and his weapons system. He put them all aside, put on a towel and walked to the bath. As soon as he saw the thing he was amazed on how big the thing was. "Pretty big huh Andy-aniki?" Andy then saw Kamo-kun on standing up right on his shoulder. "Yeah, How long was it since I met Negi and you Kamo?" asked Andy. "About 2 years ago back in the summer of 2000." "Yeah that seems about right." Andy then ran and dove into the warm water.

-Flash Back-

Year: 2000

Location: Wales, England

Date: June 21

Andy was on break from collage. He was always shy and didn't want to get into fights. He was mentally 'weak'. He hoped that this trip would make him stronger some how.

11 year old Andy was in the airport looking lost. 8 year old Negi just came back from a trip from London and saw Andy. Being the nice person he is he walked towards him. "Hey you lost?" Negi asked. Andy then looked at Negi and the Ermine next to him. "Your a mage right?" asked Andy. Negi's eyes started to widen. "N N N N No! I'm not! W W W W W What ever gave you that idea?" Said the shocked Negi. "The ermine on your shoulder and the staff covered in bandages gives it away to." Andy said calmly. "Besides I'm a mage to so don't worry." Negi then calmed down and said, "Do you want to come to my house and have a cup of tea?" "Yeah sure"

They both walked outside with their bags. They introduced them selves, talked about their experiences, about their family, ECT. They got on the bus, sat down and talked some more. "Hey Andy are you always like this when your talking? Always cheerful and stuff?" Negi asked. "No actually, I'm more shy then this." Andy started to laugh. "Hey Negi tell me about your folks." "My Mom died in a fire and my dad also. Um I live with my sister thats basically it. You?" "Oh my Mom comes from a Ninja tribe, and I was taught every thing she knew. My dad comes from a great line of officers in the Marines from Korea. He was also a Mage, thats were I learned my Magic. All in a year too." "WOW thats so cool!" Andy and Negi continued the small talk until the bus dropped them off in a small village.

"So this is were you live seems peaceful." "Yeah it is." Everything was green, the streets were stone blocks, people were doing normal 'stuff'. Andy was walking around the streets and looking round astonished. The duo made it to Negi's home. "I'm home Sis!" Negi yelled as he opened the door. "Oh yeah and I brought a friend!" Then Negi's sis came walking downstairs. "Hey Negi-kun welcome back and how was your trip?" "It was fun! I got to see a lot of things!" Negi said smiling "Oh yeah and this is Andy my new friend!" Nekane then turned her attention to the shy 10 year old cute guy. "Please to meet you" Andy said bowing. "The pleasure is all mine." Nekane replied back smiling. "Negi go upstairs and take a bath okay? I'm going to talk to your new friend here okay." "NO! I don't wanna I don't like baths!" Negi yelled. "If you don't you wont get dinner k?" she replied smiling. "Fine" Negi then crossed his arms and went upstairs in a bad mood. Nekane then led Andy to the kitchen and had some tea. They had some small talk, then talked about back rounds. "Wow Master's degree huh just in two years pretty impressive." Nakane said in a amazed tone. "Yeah but I'm just a disgrace to my family. I just wish that some kind of magic can help me out here." Andy then sighed drinking his tea. "You know sometimes the best kind of magic is having courage. Then having faith in your self that you can get passed the obstacles in your way." Andy then thought about what Nakane said. 'Yeah she is right just have courage and faith. Yeah that could work.' Andy then finished his tea, he thanked Nakane, and went back to the airport.

Negi finally finished his bath and went downstairs. To his amazement he didn't see his new friend anywhere. "Hey Nakane onee-chan where's Andy-Kun?" Negi asked. "Huh? Andy? He had to go back home. Oh yeah he made this and wanted to give this two you." She handed him small glasses.

"Until we meet again Negi." Andy then got on the bus heading out of town.

-Flashback End-

"Yeah Negi's sister really helped me get to the new me." The ermine then pulled out magi-smokes. "Smoke? Andy-aniki?" These smokes were modified by magic so that they wont cause any bad side effects to the body. And no addiction effects either. "Yeah sure besides I'm just over the limit aren't I?" Andy got the smoke that the ermine gave him. "AHH! Yeah those hit the spot don't they?" Andy said.

Then noise started coming from the entrance. It was Asakura, Makie and Ako. 'Shoot this is bad, Asuna said there were gonna be no girls coming this early!' Andy thought. He then got rid of the cig and went into hiding. "MMM! Yeah baths are good in the morning then showers write?" Makie said stretching "Yeah nothing beets a bath." replied Ako. "Yep nothing is better then having our sensei here with us as well too you know." Asakura said in a somewhat laughing matter. "WHAT! Sensei is here too?" scram the girls. "Yeah didn't you guy noticed boys clothing in the changing room?" "No" 'Crud they found out as expected from a journalist never leaves any detail' Andy sighed. "Sensei! Where are you come out where ever you are!" the girls yelled. Andy had no choice but to come out of hiding. The girls then dove into the water and began to hug the lucky guy and cheek rubbing him to. "Can you girls please stop it its getting on my nerves!" Andy yelled at the top of his lungs. The girls then backed away from the sensei giving him distance.

Andy sighed and said, "A couple of things I will never understand is how Negi got to survive his fist day and why you girls do that." "Well the reason why we do that is because the girls want you to them selves and your cute like Negi-sensei." replied Makie. "Anyway got a partner sensei?" Asakura asked. Andy then began to blush a bright red. "AHH! Andy sensei is ecchi!" Makie yelled. Andy finally managed to get out a 'no'. "Then can we be your partners?" Ako asked blushing. The ermine then yelled "YEAH! That can work!" "NO! You perverted ermine!" Andy yelled. "Sorry but I-I just don't need a partner right now." Andy then ran to the changing room. He put on his clothing and ran out of the dorms.

"Whats wrong with Andy-Sensei?" Makie asked. "IT"S NOT YOU GIRLS THATS THE PROBLEM!" Girls looked up and saw a ninja hanging from the ceiling of the roof. The ninja then came down to the floor. "It was something else that happened to him." "Just wait a minute! Who are you!" The ninja then unmasked her self. "I'm his step sister, Donna." "WHAT! We thought he had no step mom." "Oh I see he didn't tell you guys yet. Okay get ready for tears. Before Andy was born his mom came from a magic clan in Korea. His dad came from the military in the same country. They met each other and got married. After Andy was born she died from a drunken driver. A couple months later his dad married my mom and thats how I met my little step brother. He went through training with both sides of his family. When Andy became 10 years old he met a girl named Amy. They were the same age, both mages, and they fell in love. Amy became his partner and did everything together. One year later a rival ninja clan decided to eliminate my mom's clan. They started an all out war in the village. Andy and Amy fought hard but then Amy got stabbed in a back. Andy went in to shock, to see his love died in front of him. He then started to build up rage, he unleashed this power that was unthinkable. It was Ke fused with magic energy. He then told my mother's clan in a monstrous voice to get away from the village. The clan did what they were told and ran as quickly as they could a couple of seconds later there was a loud explosion, we turned back and saw a fire tornado. It burned everything except Andy and Amy's body. As soon as it faded we went back and saw Andy bent on Amy's body crying. He then said that he would never get a partner so that he and his partner would never experience pain like this again." As soon as she finished the girls started to cry "See I told you it will make you cry. Besides its already been hard for him anyway you guys have the same personality as Amy."

Meanwhile Andy was laying on his back near the river looking at the clouds. He thought that clouds had the 'good life'. Always free, never have to do anything, that was the life for him. Then his stomach was rumbling of hunger. 'Oh yeah I haven't eaten any breakfast yet' Andy thought. He then got up and went to the school's cafe for some donuts and coffee.

"Hey, Donna nee-san what are you doing here any way?" asked the Ermine. "Well I just wanted to see how my cute little brother was doing. After his first day, but it seems like that you put him through a lot. Like the big chase, and now the partner. Well I'm off." She then disappeared.

Andy was sitting down drinking coffee, eating donuts and reading the paper. "Hey Andy I see that your still going with the usual." Andy was still looking at the paper. "Come on Andy at least look at you big sister, I'm getting lonely here." Andy then sighed, put down the paper and saw his sister. "What are you doing here big sis?" Andy asked. "What cant a sister see his cute little brother once in a while?" Donna said it like she flirting with him.

"Hey come on its boring here, lets go out Andy-kun." still in a flirty tone.

"I told you not to call me that and will you please act your age for once." He then picked up his paper.

"Come on, Its a nice day outside."

"Can't you go with boys your own age?"

"But no I want to go with you Andy-Kun."

Andy then put down his paper and wanted to tell his older sis to stop calling him 'kun'. But he then he saw that his 16 year old sister was doing the 'puppy dog' look. It was one of his weaknesses. He sighed and said fine.

"Yay"

He rolled his eyes and put money on the table. He put his hands around his pockets and his sister put her arms around his. "Your troublesome sis, you no that." "I know!" Replied Donna smiling.

Please read and review.


	4. The Landing

I dont own Negima yadda yadda yadda

* * *

Andy and Donna were walking to the movies on there so called 'date'.

"Hey, Donna hows Dad?" asked Andy,

"He's still in the hospital." replied Donna, "His condition had turned for the worse." Her smile turned to a frown.

"You know I just not in the mood to the movies."

Andy then began to walk back to the dorms. He then faced the door of the dorm, he opened the door and went back to Asuna's room. He went up the stairs to the 5th floor, opened the door and saw Asuna on the desk writing something. She turned around and said, "Hey Andy-Sensei!" "Hey" Andy said in a soft dead like tone. And reached his stuff and started heading out the door. "Hey where are you going?" going to meet my Dad." He then went out to the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the door he went.

"Hey Asuna nee-san where is Andy-Aniki going." asked the perverted ermine as he was smoking. "Hey no smoking," she then taken the smoke and threw it in the trash. "besides I don't know." "What to find out?" Asuna then turned around and saw Kazumi with her arms crossed and with two plane. "I always wanted to see the back round of our sensei." She continued. "Yeah lets go, I always wanted to go see Korea anyway. When does the plane leave?" Asked Asuna. "Um," she checked the tickets and said, "At 1:30, KAL (Korean Airlines), Narita International Airport." "Got it, meet you at the lobby later." Asuna then got to packing. 10 minutes later Asuna met a waiting Kaz as she pulled her bag down the stairs thunking every time she went down a step. "Ah! That was heavy lets go." The two girls and one ermine went to the airport.

Andy found himself in a terminal facing two of his students with his eyes closed, head down, and arms crossed. "So you guys wanted to meet my dad." "Yeah kid." Asuna then replied.

Flashback:

The girls arrived at the airport 12. As Asuna and Kazumi were getting their bags out of the taxi Andy spotted them as he was coming out of the subway. He then came towards the girls and surprised them. The three of them went through the baggage stuff, security, then were waiting at the gate for boarding the plane.

End Flashback.

"KAL fight 018 to Pusan, Korea will now board," the woman on the intercom. "All passengers with tickets to this flight please board now." The speaker then went dead. Andy, Kaz, Asuna, plus one ermine started to board the plane. To Andy's disapproval he had to sit near to over weight people, while Kaz and Asuna were upgraded to first class since there was an over booking. Andy was like a cheese sandwich. Him being the sandwich and the two fat people squashing him and cracking his bones. Luckily it was only a two hour trip, but the two hours were hell. After the plane landed he was lucky to get out of the plane alive with no broken bones. " How was your too hours Andy-sensei?" Asuna asked while getting out of the plane. "Oh it was like heaven!" said Andy VERY sarcastically.

A/N: You never want to sit on a plane in between two fat people. TRUST ME!

"Oh yeah we have to go on another plane after the passports and stuff." said Andy when they were walking to customs with the two. "What?" they both said in shock. "Yeah and I hope you girls like skydiving."

The 3 stopped at a restroom after customs and the 2 were waiting for Andy. He came out of the bathroom and he was the "older" version of himself. He went up to the girls and said, "No questions now answers later." They then were walking to the exit. When the doors opened a gust of wind picked up with a lot of rose petals. "Welcome to Korea" Andy said. The country was filled with green mountains and the ocean was bluer then blue. The sands on the beaches looked like gold as the sun shun down at the citizens upon them. The three of them went up a spiraling road way and into a parking lot. Andy got some keys out of his pocket and clicked a button from the keys. Lights and two honks followed right in front of them. The two girls then jumped up in shock. "AH!" Andy said as he opened the car. "Um Sensei? Is this YOUR CAR?" asked Asuna in amazement. "Huh oh yeah" He opened the trunk of the Scion xB. Andy averted his attention to the girls, "Well what are you waiting for get in!"

The girls then put their stuff into the trunk and got into the car. "Don't worry I know what I am doing." Andy then drove out of the parking lot building and into the freeway. The girls were looking out of the window and looking at the mountains and plains with awe. "You know there just mountains." Andy said while taking a turn. "Yeah but we never seen them this green before." Kaz said still looking out of window. "I have!" the ermine said as he was going on to Andy's shoulder. Andy just kept on driving until he came to a stop. "Okay girls out of the car and on to the C-47 Transport." Andy said as he was getting the bags out of the car.

"Huh?" the two said at the same time. "Remember the part I said about skydiving?" the girls nodded "Well we are going to a Island off the coast here and well there is no runway so we have to be dropped of there." The girls jaws dropped to the floor. "How are we going back Andy-Aniki?" "Oh no problem my older cousin can take us all back in his blackhawk." "But can he take us there now with the helicopter?" asked Asuna. "Sorry he had somethings to do near the DMZ. But we have no time to talk we have to get on!"

They all got on and saw a girl dressed in a military uniform. The engines of the old modified WWII plane started to start. "Hey Sis!" Andy yelled "FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT YOUR SIS! I'M YOUR COUSIN! And stop acting like your 20" the girl yelled. "Okay!" Andy then changed back to the younger version. These are my students they had to come long." "What ever just put on the headphones!" She passed out the headphones to everyone and shut the doors. "Who is she?" Asked Asuna over the mike. "Oh she's Laura my cousin she used to live with me before my mother died and I used to call her sis." "Oh okay." The plane started to lift off over the blue ocean. "Okay guys this is how you put on the shoots."

A two hours later it was time to jump. The three started to put on their shoots, then they put clips on the ceiling. "30 SECONDS!" yelled Donna. They were already, "Just remember what I told you!" yelled Donna. "Green light to go!" Andy jumped out of the plane twisting and spinning. Followed by Asuna and Kazumi. "9, 10 NOW!" Andy thought and he felt a sharp pain on his arms and back. He was jerked to a slow descent.

He was looking down at the ground until he was weird lights flashing back and forth two sides of the island. But then as he gotten closer he herd the clinking of swords, yelling, and explosions. He then realized that they were being attacked. He then brought up his weapons generator and yelled "XM8 Carbine!" he then landed on the ground with Asuna and Kaz doing the same. He then transformed into a ROK Marine but with a little screen that was in front of his eye and a head set. "Why did you transform into that?" Asuna asked "And whats going on here?" Kaz asked as she was looked around. "Shut up for a sec!" Andy yelled and the two girls shut up and was stunned. "This is N-18 just landed on area 5!" He yelled into the mike, "Whats the situation?" He then paused, and then he got a response. "This is... N-27... Hey Bro this is bad... We got a T's all over the place... And they almost got into the building... hurry up!" The speaker then went dead. "We got to get out of here." Andy said. "Wait! What is going on here." "I'll explain later now just run!" Andy yelled and they ran through the jungle. Andy was still trying to reach his bro but still nothing. They were dodging explosions and throwing stars everywhere. Andy was explaining everything while they were running.

They were being attacked by a rival tribe and mortal enemy, the Tomas. They were the ones who killed his partner and the drunken driver was from that clan and was it's leader. That's when the great war started. His dad was basically the commander in chief of the clan, while his step mom was the first lady. But his dad grown weak because this unknown illness. The three of them were getting closer to the "building" and met a lot of the Tomas clan. Andy just shot them and kept running. The saw the building and Andy fought his way into the building. The building was a Great Temple and inside thing like what the White House would have. "Boy that was a LONG run." Asuna and Kaz said panting. "Hey where is Kamo-kun?" they then looked every where. Thud! The door of the room just broke down and saw a lot of the members of Tomas. "Get behind me!" Andy yelled. He then shot every living thing that were the enemy. "Lets get out of here!" they then ran out of the room going up the stairs

"This is N-18! Requesting to see N-1!" Andy yelled into the mike and then a door on the wall a couple feet in front of them. He then grabbed the two of them and tossed them into the room. "OWW!" they both said. Andy then closed the door "Sorry but had to do it." he said to them. "Hey bro, mom, and dad." he said looking at the three.

"Hey (cough cough) son."

* * *

hoped u liked it so far :)


	5. Death and the first class

Okay i dont own Negima ETC

ITs been along time since i uploaded a chapter. I'm in highschool now and i have alot of things to do but here you go.

* * *

"Yo dad, " Andy says "How you feeling?"

"Not (cough) well. Can you guys leave the area for a bit? I need to talk to my son." Then the step mom and Andy's little brother turned around and closed the sliding door. Andy was then on one knee next to his father.

"You know my time on this earth is up son, and I want you to know that I love you. Also that this was poison, not natural causes. Just live your life and live it to its fullest. COUGH! And order every one to ditch the island. And one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"To the right hand side of my body is the Holy Cross Katana. Its been passed down from generations from my grandfather to my dad, my dad to me and me to you son. I believe that you will lead this clan to victory over our rivals."

Andy was just sitting there, speechless. His dad was coughing some more and then closed his eye. Andy knew he was dead, a tear started forming in his eye.

"What am I doing?" Andy said out loud "Why am I crying? Why can't I stop?"

The water works then came. The two girls just looked on. Kazumi then walked over to her crying sensei got to her knees and embraced him.

"It's okay" she said in a mothering tone. "It's okay, cry all you want."

The doors then opened where Andy's mother was and his bro was.

"OKAY OKAY you can stop the tears already!" His brother said "You two love birds can hug and kiss all you want when we get out of here okay?!"

Kazumi instantly let go of of Andy blushing madly and Andy was still looking at his father. He touched his cheek one last time. His brother then sat right next to Andy.

"Come on Big bro lets get out of here."

And then stopped the tears and began to stand up with the Katana in hand.

"yeah Tim lets go." Andy said

They went all went out of the room. And headed into down a tunnel.

"Hey Andy?" the mother said

"Yeah what is it Mandy?" Andy said looking at the floor walking

"I told you not to call me that." she said in a frustrated tone "Besides do you know this white rat?"

"OOOO!! Its KAMO!!" The two girls yelled. They saw Kamo on Mandy's left shoulder.

"Where did you find him?" Azuna said as Andy was getting him off his step mom.

"Oh I found him trying in the forest unconscious."

"And I thank you for that miss!" Kamo said

"Pervert; what you do with my step mom?" Andy said

"Why nothing." Kamo replied while he was trying to stuff tissues up his nose

"Lier anyway I'll deal with you later." Andy then sighed

They reached large hanger. Only thing left in it was another Blackhawk. They all strapped on to the helicopter. While Tim was in the Cockpit trying to get the helicopter started.

"Hey Andy?" Azuna asked as the blades started "Are you just gonna leave you dad's body there?"

"Huh? Oh that, yeah it was stated in his will that he wanted to stay on this island no matter what."

"Oh okay."

**POMF **Andy changed back to his 13 year old form

It was a silent ride back to the mainland, a silent good bye, a silent plane ride, and a silent arrival back to the dorm.

Andy finally went back to his apartment room and found his "sis" watching the T.V.

"What are you doing here sis?" he asked

"What else I have no where else to go and Naruto is on now shud it."

Andy sighed and went to take a shower, it was a long day for him and he wanted to rest.

Date: July 5 ,2002

Location: Mahora Academy

Class 3-A

Time: 8:05 Per. 1 History/Homeroom

Andy took a deep breath and was thinking "remember happy thoughts and bring a smile." He slid the door open and took his place in front of the classroom. He counted the number of students instead of doing names since it was easier. He then smiled and said "Okay I don't know where your other teachers started off with but I think it was in the mid 1944. Please take out notebooks in order to take notes and please give your undivided attention to be thank you." He then paused went up to the board and wrote down "June 6th 1944"

"Can somebody tell me what happened on this date?" A couple of hands rose from the class mostly from the smart people like Yue, Nodoka ETC. "Um Asuna, PLEASE tell me what happened on this date." Asuna then stood up from her chair. "BUT BUT WHY do I have to be questioned when I didn't raise my hand sensei?!" Asuna yelled in protest. "Andy looked at her, I'm sorry that I'm different but I choose random people most of the time. But this time is special because you blurted out that I was 13 instead of 25 to the whole academy, and because of that I got half my paycheck docked for 6 months. So do you know the answer or not Miss Kagurazaka." "It was when the Allied forces invaded the beaches of Normandy during WWII." "Good now take a seat unless your gonna stand up all day." Andy said. "That goes for all of you, I intend for all of you too learn and understand because were gonna have a quiz everyday on what i lecture." Everybody protested. But he then started the lecture, and everybody was a mouse and started taking notes.

The clock then rang 8:55 the class was over. "There now remember there will be a quiz on the Normandy Break Out tomorrow so just go over your notes for at least 10-25 minutes a day." Andy said

"Rise!" Nodoka then said. "No No," Andy said. "I'm almost the same age as you guys that won't necessary." He then left the class room. "Boy that Andy is gonna get it when I see him!" Asuna said in anger tending to her writing hand because of writing too much notes. "That brat is just ruling with an iron fist."

"Really? I thought it was interesting. Also we don't have any homework except studying." Kazumi said

"No, he's hard and my hand still hurts from cramping." Yuna said almost crying from the pain.

The debate went on whether he was hard or easy, also whether he was nice or mean. When lunch time started all the classes who got Andy had cramped hands and was complaining. "Still I think he should be out of here." Asuna said sipping to some juice. "Still, that's like the first time we ever payed attention in history class before." Konoka replied "Look Andy Sensei and Kazumi" Akira pointed out. "It seems like Kaz is giving a interview; nothing special."

"Please Sensei." Kazumi begged

"Listen okay, my final answer is no. I already have enough negative attention on me and enough pay cuts too on that." Andy replied as he was walking away from her.

She then sighed and walked to where Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were sitting. She grabbed a seat and banged her head on the table.

"ARGG its so hard being a journalist!" she said in fustration.

"It's okay," Konoka said patting here head. "You'll soon get Andy's attention."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kaz as she raised her head confused

"Oh nothing." Replied Konoka giggling.

Then it finally hit Asuna

"Hey have you ever noticed we were finally able to release our pactio items for over a minute?" Asuna said in amazement.

"YEAH I did and it all happened when Andy-sensei came to this school." Setsuna replied

"I smell a story." Kaz said in excitement. "Let's follow him after school."

They all agreed.


	6. The Mark

Srry i had huge writers block also i got lazy with the grammer stuff enjoy!

* * *

DING DING DING

"AHHHH!!" Andy said in relaxation as he was getting out of the teacher's office.

"Hey Andy-sensei want to get a bite to eat?" one of the fellow teachers asked.

"No thanks, I have other plans. But thanks for the invite though."

While Andy was getting his stuff. Asuna, Kazumi, Konoka, and Setsuna peeking through the little crack of the door that led into the office.

"Shoot every body hide!" Whispered Asuna as Andy walked closer to the door. They ran back to the corner of the hall and waited. Andy then headed to the exit with the 4 girls following him. He went to the lockers, took off his shoes and went off to the grounds. After 10 minutes they saw him reach his apartment. His room was in the first floor of the ten story building. There was also a patio for each room. The four girls went around the apartment and looked through the patio window. Then they saw Andy striping suit and shirt off. They were blushing like mad as soon as they saw his body. Not a trace of fat but replaced by muscle. He then turned around, his left arm facing them. Then they saw something strange. His upper left arm was wrapped. "What happened" they all thought. Andy was slowly removing the bandages. Then they saw Negi's Glasses in cased in Andy's upper left arm.

"Isn't that?..." but then Asuna stopped speaking because of shock. Andy got a Kunai and pierced his upper left arm. Blood was gushing down his arm, as Andy yelped in pain. He was trying to get the glasses out of his arm. He pulled on the handle as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge.

He sighed and took out the kunai. He quickly put on some paste to stop the bleeding and bandaged the arm. The four walked away from the glass.

"Wow" Kazumi said

"Yeah" Asuna replied

The other two were silent.

Andy was then putting a Grey t-shirt that said Marine on the front. And he was putting on some camouflaged pants along with the T. He then tried wake up Kamo-kun, "Hey wake up!" Andy yelled. The ermine opened his eyes. "I'm gonna go to a restaurant, want to come?" "Sure Aniki!" He then was on Andy's shoulder. As soon as he opened up the door he saw Asuna, Kazumi, Konoka, and Setsuna. "We came here to talk." Setsuna said. Sighing Andy said "I knew this was coming some day. Come in." He opened up the door.

Andy's apartment was plain. The walls were light brown there were two rooms, bed room and living/dining room. There were pictures of him in a military uniform. "Pardon the interruption" they all said. "no its fine, you guys can hang out in the living room. I'm gonna get some soda." The four then sat on the couch. Andy was then dragging a chair along with 5 Sprite cans. He tossed 4 of them and opened one him self. He drank a gulp, "AH! Okay"putting the Sprite on the ground. "So I guess your all wondering about this." He said pointing to his left arm. They responded by nodding slightly. "And I guessing your wondering about how your pactio items are working again right?" "Yes we are." Setsuna said. "Okay let start about pactio cards and items. When the master magister gets a partner and the mage dies the pactio card should work. For example Mana-chan's case." But then he was stopped abruptly. "WHAT?!" They all yelled. Unplugging his ears he then said, "Yeah Mana used to be a partner of a mage but that mage died 2 or 4 years ago. BUT she still used her pactio item during her shift at the World Tree back at the festival. Right Kamo-Kun?"

"Right Aniki"

"You guys made provisional contract or a 'temporary contract' as i like to call it. So if a main generator dies so does all the lights its connected to. Same case here, if the person who gave the contract dies partner or partners will only bring out there pactio items for a couple of minutes. Do you guys understand?"

They all nodded sipping on the cans.

"Okay as for my arm. Personally I don't know how how I got this. But I know I got this during the days I was hospitalized during last month, when you guys had the festival. I don't know if I met him in heaven or he came to me in a dream, but he told me everything. How he died, his class, his life, ETC. Then he inserted this in my arm. And he said this ' I want you to go to Mahora Academy and teach my students Andy-san' Then a flash of light surrounded me and i awoken in the hospital bed with my arm hurting. I look and his glasses was embedded in my arm."

"So what's that got to do with our pactio items?"

"I dunno. But what i believe is that Negi put all of his Magical, Ki and some of his DNA into his glasses. The cards 'feed off' of these three and activate you items. But this is gonna run out sometime. So your feel or appearance of your items might change because It will put my Magical and Ki energy into this thing. But Negi's DNA is the Main thing here, that's what makes it last for a LONG TIME."

"When do you think that will happen?" Asked Kazumi

"2-4 years from now i guess."

"But why were you trying to take it out?" Asked Konoka

"Oh its getting to annoying and it hurts when i use my left arm during work outs so i decided to take it off for a couple of days now. But that thing is stuck like glue and I lost more blood then I wanted so I' ll just have to get used to it. Unless I can go back in time and get Negi to get this off of me personally and teach high school here while you guys never knew me. Yeah I think I'll do that."

Andy then tilted his head back and finished his Sprite in two gulps. The girls just look at there current teacher laughing. They all thought the same thing, they wanted Negi back. But if they had Negi they would never had met this guy. Andy then stood up.

"Okay you guys should head back to the dorms. The sun is setting and you guys have to study for that quiz."

There eyes went to white nothingness of shock.

"I always love that look in student's eyes these days." Andy said while chuckling.

He then stopped

"You guys can't be serious? Are you?" They all nodded. But then Kazumi remembered something. She took a picture of Andy when he stabbed himself. She just might have found a loophole after all.

"Sensei."Kazumi said in a cool voice

"What?" Andy said joyfully and smiling

She then pulled out her digital camera and showed Andy the picture.

"Andy-sensei could you please make the quiz a little bit easy for us?" She said in a puppy doggish tone

"Are you blackmailing me?"

She nodded

"If you make if you call on us during this quiz, I will have this put on the Internet, school newspapers, local international, you name it."she said smiling

"Hey! Isn't that going to far?" Asuna said

But before she could answer Andy put his hand over the screen and just like that the picture of him was gone. And a new one was put in.

He then said, "You might have the wrong picture." again smiling

"Huh?"she then looked at the screen.

The three looked over. "EEEEHHHH!!!!???" they all went. What they were looking at was Kazumi looking over a terrified Andy that was chained to a bed gagged. And it kind off looked like Kaz was seducing him.

The three were blushing. "Kazumi" Konoka said, "I knew you like andy but i never knew you go to this many lengths."

"I,I,I,I..." Kazumi was to shock to finsh

"Now the tables have turned." Andy said "I'll put that on the web. And you can guess what will happen next."

Kazumi was just going to grab his arm when Andy said, "Ahh! Don't touch me like what you did in bed."

The three turned to Kaz. In his head Andy was laughing his head off. The four girls blushing madly, Andy then opened the door and Kaz ran out screaming "THIS IS NOT OVER!" the three followed yelling things like "wait" and "you owe us an explanation." Then Andy couldn't hold his straight face and laughed it out."HHHHAAAAA." Andy said in relaxation. "But Andy-aniki, did she really did that to you?" Kamo asked. "What no." Andy said "I know some magical technology. I just rerouted the colors pixels to look like that with a little bit of magic. But she is gonna get it tomorrow." Andy then went to the bed room turned off the light and went to sleep.

Growl! Went his stomach.

"Hey Andy-aniki. Want to get some dinner?" asked the hungry ermine. "Yeah sure." Andy said and went outside in the summer darkness.

0000 hours

July 6, 2002

Outside a family restaurant

"AHHH!" Andy said in relaxation after eating. He was sitting on a bench chewing on a toothpick. The little ermine was sleeping in his shirt pocket. He finally got up and started heading home kicking a can along the way. He was passing the girls dormitory and saw every lights on. They were on the floors were most of his students were. He chuckled a bit and and stepped on something. He looked where he stepped on. It was a gold pocket watch. It didn't have any numbers on it. Also it looked like there was moon like pattern behind the glass. He picked it up, he liked the watch and put it in his pocket. And walked home.

* * *

Wait till next chapter to find out about the watch!


	7. Quizes are hard and so is time travel

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MSN

**A's Blog: Ello there mates long time no see. Sorry for not uploading in so long just i hate high school with the finals and crap. PLUS I had Big time writers block so i just wrote things that came in my head. and i know this chapter is not that good so spare me the flaming and just give me helpful comments. sigh oh well i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"_Hey Andy don't you think we should get out of here?" A young 10 year old Andy was at the lake throwing rocks in the water. "It's getting dark and getting cold." "Yeah? Lets go Amy." He then got up from a rock and went to Amy. Andy was pretty tall for his age. He was looking down on Amy's long black hair. Her glasses reflected the light of the moon. Andy then reached for her hand and walked the trail. "So..." Amy said in a delightful tone. "How do you like Chicago during New Years?" Andy then looked at Amy and smiled. "Yeah I like the city a lot." Andy then dropped down and kissed Amy as the fireworks went off and the lights reflected off Lake Michigan_. 

"ANDY! WAKE UP!!!"

Andy woke up and fell on the floor hitting his head first. "Jeez, every day it gets harder too wake you up." Andy recognized that that tone he looked up and was to his surprise it was Amy. "Amy? Am I dreaming?" "YEAH YOU ARE!!" Then the figure of Amy changed into his step sister Donna. "Oh its you. I thought you were Amy for a minute. And besides I thought you went already." Donna started to chuckle "You can't get rid of me that easily. Besides you had that dream again."

Andy then got up and started to put on a tee shirt. And then a suit with some dress pants. "Oh yeah do you still talk about that how my Ex 'died'." Andy asked. Donna started to laugh, "Yes! Oh my Gosh! You should have seen their faces!" "You are a mean person. Saying my Ex has died and my gosh you Naruto freak, me having something inside me...Right." Andy then got his briefcase and ran out the door. Donna then started toward the Television. "HEY! Is it my fault that you have the same finishing move like him!Plus you really need to get a new girl Andy!" But then she noticed Andy wasn't listening to her and she then started to watch the T.V.

Andy was running towards the school. He looked at his wrist-watch and said to himself "3...2...1...DING" and the students started running out of the buildings and started running passed him. "Right on the second." and Andy then started to reach into his bag and got out his hoverboard. Andy avoided the disaster and went into the teacher's office. He then gathered started to grab his book take off his bag and went in front of the classroom door. He then opened the and went in front of the chalk board. "OKAY CLASS! Lets take that quiz!"

(20 minutes later)

"OKAY!" That wasn't so hard was it?" Andy yelled to a very tired class. Then Andy started yapping on the Normandy Break out. "Hey Konoka, was the quiz hard for you?" Asuna said while having her head down on the desk.

"No not really." she said while taking notes

Asuna then looked up and saw a gold chain coming from Andy's pocket. As soon as she saw it she thought it looked familiar.

"Hey Konoka,"

"Huh?"

"Doesn't that gold chain look familiar or is it just me?"

Konoka got a good long look at the chain. "No" she replied "I think it's you, it just looks like a normal chain."

"Oh okay." Asuna then put her head down on the desk, but she still couldn't get that chain off her head.

The bells then rang and history was over. "We will be having another quiz two days from now so you better take those notes!" Andy then packed up and went out the door. The class then sighs a big sigh after the lecture from hell. It just didn't seem possible that a 13 can be the teacher from hell. Lunch then came and Kazumi was coming from the lunch line to the table where Konoka, Azuna, Setsuna, and Chisame.

"Hey Asakura, did you ever notice that gold chain that's hanging from Andy's pants?"

"No not really. Why do you ask?" Kazumi asked as she was sitting down.

"Nothing it's just that I have a really weird feeling about that chain." Asuna replied as she was sipping on her drink.

"You know I've been getting the same feeling myself." Setsuna said as she was typing on her laptop.

"OH! So it's not just me then."

"You know what I think I'll just find out for myself to end this. SAYO!" She called out.

Then out of thin air a ghost appeared. Everyone of them said hello.

"Listen Sayo I need you to take over Andy's body and tell show us at the park. We will meet you there." Kaz said and left the table with everybody else, before the ghost could reply. She then went off next to her teacher. Andy was just reading the paper then out of the blue he says, "What's up Sayo-chan?"

She was shocked to hear him say hello but she had to do this. "Sorry sensei!" She yelled and went into Andy's body. Andy shook for a minute then stopped. Then Sayo moved Andy's body towards the park.

When she finally reached to the park everybody crowded around Andy's taken over body. Sayo reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold watch. But it wasn't any old gold watch. It was the watch that Chao used to time travel. All the girls were shocked. Sayo was then forced out of Andy's body and the watch was dropped on the ground while the body collapsed on top of the watch. Thus breaking the watch.

"ARGHH." Andy moaned "What happened? Why does my head hurt? And why am I here?"

Andy managed to get himself right side up.

"Andy, were did you get that watch?" Asuna asked

Andy then looked at the watch, "Damn I broke it." But then as he picked it up light a bright light started to flash all around him. Then a second later he found himself at an airfield with tons of soldiers gearing up and getting on planes. He talked to a near by soldier. "Hey whats the date today and what is this place." Andy asked. The soldier chuckled, "Were have you been? It's June 5th, 1944, and your in England. Jeez you must have been sleeping under a rock you china man." Shock rose over Andy as he figured out he had been sent back in time. But for the time being he had to blend in. He went behind a tent and transformed into a 101st airborne man. With the gun, the Staff Sergent rank, and everything. But before he knew it he had a commanding officer in front of him.

"What company are you in Sergent?" the officer asked him. Andy was staling "Um..Err." "Out with it soldier." The officer's tone intensified. "Easy company sir! I was just transferred here Sir!" Andy then saluted. "Okay then you should be getting on the airplane cause we are moving out soon follow me." The officer soon led the way to C-47 transport. "Go on." He set foot into the plane and took a seat. And he started to think things over. 'Okay Andy your in Britain sitting on a C-47 transport plane about to dropping behind enemy lines. Yeah you must be dreaming!' Andy then gave him self a hard slap in the face. 'Okay you are not dreaming.' Andy then started shaking. "Okay soldier calm down." the officer said. He then took a seat next to me.

"What's your name son?"

"Andy... Andy Chung."

"HA WE HAVE A JAP AMONG US!!!" Said one of the soldiers. Andy then yelled, "I'm not Japanese you moron!!! I'm from a little country called Korea!" Andy then walked up to the soldier. And grabbed him by the shirt. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME JAPANESE AGAIN! OR CHINESE FOR THAT MATTER!" Andy scream to the soldier.

"Woah soldier take it easy. Take a seat."

Andy then took a seat next to the captain.

"So where is Korea anyway?" the captain asked

"Before I tell you, what's your name?" Andy asked

"Winters, Captain Winters."

"Oh, okay..um Korea's just east of Japan."

The C-47 plane then took off as Andy and Captain Winters were striking a conversation.

* * *

GASP!! Andy went back in time and end's up in 1944!!! and for all those wondering no andy wont die. I wouldn't go that far. anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and here's a little preview. 

**"Hey Negi long time no see" Said Andy  
**

**"Negi Sensei who's this friend of yours?" Asuna asked Negi as Negi was shocked seeing him.**

this preview was brought to you by ROKMarine productions lol... like im gonna give away on how Andy returns to his own time. till next time mates!!!**  
**


	8. Negi, is that you?

Waz up! here's another chapter of New Negima.

ROK's BLOG EP.1

um lets see current events oh... The simpsons movie is out, got to make sure i watch that. and I know who killed me was a FINg bad movie i herd. Harry Potter 7 was a good book. I wonder if J.K. Rowling is gonna expand the Harry potter universe in like 9 or 10 years tho. O yeah and i've been reading some web comics (alot of them) they are really funny and such.VG Cats just Funny. Aoi House another Comedic/romance comic. Questionable Content Another funny/romance comic but mostly funny. Megatokyo another funny comic. And just a last thing before you get to the chapter Byousoku 5cm is a very good anime. Its about and innocent love and how the slowness of life and how people often start together but slowly fade away.

Anyway that's my blog enjoy the chapter..

**Dislaimer: I do not own MSN but i do own my OC's **

* * *

**We last left Andy in a plane ready to be dropped into enemy lines during D-Day and survives the whole campaign on the Eastern Front. He helped clear French villages, froze his toes off during the Battle of the Bulge, he saw the Jewish death camps, and he celebrated VE day. He was known through the division as the "short fused Korean". He also went through to birthdays so he's 15. So now we go to Andy where he is somewhere in France playing a baseball game with the company. **

"Up to bat the Short Fused Korean!" the pitcher said mocking Andy.

"SHUT UP!" Andy yelled as he was laughing. Andy walk up to the plate still in his 22 year old frame. Andy was ready to receive the pitch.

The first pitch was a ball and wizzed past his nose. He dodged and fell to the ground. "TRY OVER THE PLATE MALARKEY!!" Andy yelled in protest. Andy was now pissed living up to his short fused nickname. The second pitch was outside for a strike. The third pitch was inside and CRACK. He hit a line drive to left field. He blasted out of the batter's box. The runner from third was coming in to score. And the runner from first was trying to make home for the winning run. Then the left field throws a laser beam across the field. It was going to be a close play at home. The runner slides and huge amounts of dirt is kicked up into the air. As the dust settled the umpire yelled "SAFE!" as he swept his arms for the sign. As Andy's team started to celibate Andy went over to the pitcher.

"Yo Malarkey you owe me 500 you know back from Bastogne." Andy said as he put a shoulder over him.

"Dude why do you need the money?!" Malarkey barked back.

"Cause I'm transferring soon I'm going to Korea or Japan to help the refugees and give out care packages."

"What you ain't going back to the states?"

"Nope I've got no home to go back to. I sold it."

Then another voice comes from the dugout. "Sergent Major Chung!" Andy looked and it was a private calling him. "Major Winters wants to see you!"

"Got it!" Andy yelled back. He then turned to Malarkey, "dude my 500 bucks." As he held out his palm.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and gave him the hundred.

Andy was then running towards the private and the jeep putting the money away in his pocket. He then took his Thompson from the bench and lugged it over his shoulder. And got into the jeep.

He finally arrived to HQ where the private showed him Major Winters' office. He opened the door and both guys saluted. The private left the room.

"Sit down Sergent Chung." Andy then took a chair and sat.

"Okay Chung," Winters then placed two peaces of paper in front of him. "If you sign the one on your left you will be transferred to Japan and help out the rebuilding effort. While your in Japan we will lock up the secrets about you and your efforts into this war until 2005 and you can go back to your own time. Of course you will get your watch back. The one on your right basically says that you will be stationed in Korea, but you wont watch back but you can't go back until 1950. Because if there is a war in Korea you are ordered to help out in the effort. Make your choice."

For Andy it was a no brainer, he signed the one on the left. Winters then tore the right one and burned it in the metal trash can.

Winters then gave him the check and the fixed watch.

"Thank you sir." Andy then saluted "I might see you in 60 years or so."

Andy then left the office and started getting ready to ship out to Japan.

**Location: Mahora Academy Campus, Japan**

**Time: 0900**

**Year 1945**

Andy was walking towards the headmaster's office when he bumped into someone. He knocked over a girl she landed on her butt.

"Ow!" she went. Andy then lent her hand and Andy noticed her. She was that ghost haunting his classroom and took over his body.

"Sayo?" he said in shock

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Andy then cooked up a lie.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else. Do you know where the dean's office is?" He asked her

"Yeah just down the hall."

'weird.' Sayo thought to her self as she walked away.

He opened up the doors and there he was the old man who gave him the job that led to all this.

"Yes?" Konoemon ask as Andy walked in.

"I know we just met but I need your help. I need to go into the World Tree."

The headmaster's eye's widened "For what purpose?"

"I need it's magical power in order to go back into my own time."

"Magic I dunno what your talking about."

Andy then barked, "You listen to me! I've been stuck in this century for TWO FING YEARS AND I WANT OUT!!"

Andy then reached into his pocket. Pulled out his watch and placed it on the table.

"Believe it or not I've been sent back in time because of this watch and I want to go back. But it doesn't work and I know you can help me!" yelled Andy.

The headmaster then looked at the watch. He sensed that Andy was telling the truth.

"Okay I'll help you but only if you promise to teach at this school once you go back to your time."

"How do you know that I was a teacher?"

"Your dealing with a high class mage here, I can sense things also that transformation jutsu almost got me there kid."

The headmaster took the watch.

"Follow me kid."

Andy then followed the headmaster to the depths of the World Tree. There he had never sense this much magical force in his life.

"According to my calculations all you have to think is the time and place and your there. If you don't, the watch will send you to a date and place that you thought before that you thought of in the past 24 hours. So all you have to do is think of a date and place and press the button."

'Okay date date date date'. Andy thought

'Man this is hard. First off Negi dieing got me here in the first place so i have to prevent that and all is saved and I prevent myself from doing this all over again. My former classmates will forget about me and I can live in the states. Yeah I can do that.'

"See you later old man." Andy said smiling he then had the date and place and he pressed the button. And a bright light shined all over him and soon covered him.

He then opened his eyes to the sounds of "Andy-aniki" Andy moaned and sat up he was in grass. He looked to his right and saw the perverted ermine. "Hey perverted ermine." He then looked up it was night. And then looked to his right and it was Negi. "So I finally came back." Andy said to himself. Andy was soon blacking out. "It's good to see you Negi, but you've caused me a helluva lot of trouble man..." He then looked at his watch and was destroyed beyond repair. "It's been 'FUBAR'ed." Andy said to himself before passing out.

"Andy-san? Andy-San! Wake up!" Negi yelled shaking Andy's torso but to no avail.

"Relax Negi-aniki he's still breathing he's just really tired." Chamo replied

"But." Negi was then intrupted

"OI! Negi-bouzu!" Asuka came to Negi side "We should get ready for the trip." She then looked at Andy, "Who's the old dude?"

"An old friend." Negi replied

A/N: FUBAR is a word! Just look it up on wikipedia

* * *

GASP Andy came back to the 21st century and found Negi

Please coment and rant about my writing witch would really help the story

A/N: I KNOW MY GRAMMER SUCKS DEAL WITH IT FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
